A Fortuitous Flourish
by Silver Orbed Lioness
Summary: Written for Round International Schools Competition: Lily has seen a difference in Severus Snape, he walks taller, no longer smells of mothballs and no longer kowtows to his Slytherin buddies. Since returning to Hogwarts, it seemed the school was trying to play matchmaker. Amortentia, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy and he saves her twice in one day leaves her to question her heart.


**AN**: I want to say this is a piece of free fanfiction x I own not a penny for this piece written work.

* * *

**THANKS**: To **BANDITO4EVER** a fellow Hogwarts alumni, and **SavedPrincess96** from a Snape-Centric DISCORD chat for looking this over for me.

* * *

**,Story Title/Link**: A Fortuitous Flourish

**School: Hogwarts**; 6th Year

**Word Count: 3,246**

**Theme**: Felix Felicis

**Prompt**: **(2) Severus Snape/Lily Evans {Romantic Pairing}**, (9) Potions Book {Object}; (5) Muffliato {charm}

* * *

**A FORTUITOUS FLOURISH**

Excerpt from **Exacting Elixirs**

{Felix Felicis is also known as Liquid Luck; that should give you an idea of what this elixir does. The drinker of this potion will experience extreme luck. Beware though, the potion doesn't just include luck. Side Effects: Giddiness, Extreme Recklessness, [this was highlighted tragically by the occasion of Ferdinand The Fearless in the early 20th Century. The wizard began dosing himself daily – within three months he believed he could fly like a bird without magic, off of the Thunderbird tower of Ilvermorny – The USA version of our illustrious Hogwarts – He left behind four children and a grieving widow] The dilation of pupils often giving strangers the impression of arousal or being blind drunk. BEWARE: When consumed excessively, this potion is toxic [cite example above – Also be sure to check out Perilous Potions by Dr Angus Leigh. The author has also written: Querulous Quidditch Players. Cowardly Charms Duellers. Magical Mishaps and Mayhem. Avaricious Aurors and The Wickedest Wizengamot – amongst others]. The potion is identified by its molten gold sheen and is extremely valuable. DON'T GIVE TO ANYONE UNDER THE AGE OF 17!}

**DECEMBER 15****TH**** 1976**

"Oi, Evans, what're you doing," Potter yelled.

"Same thing you ought to be doing, Potter, my potions assignment."

"Hey, I'm just being nice."

"You're just _being_ obnoxious, Potter."

"Got you out of a jam with ol'…"

The moment Potter opened his mouth to degrade her former friend, Lily had enough and slammed _Perilous Potions_ shut. The arrogant, smirking, contentious git! It was _their_ taunting that provoked him. _He _wouldn't have said _that_ word otherwise. Not to her at least, yet that was the problem. Her ex-friend's hypocritical nature could be off-putting.

What upset her the most was how _he'd_ lied to her. That day in the park, (when she'd asked him if there was anything wrong with having Muggle family), he _knew_ the truth. He'd looked her in the eyes and said _no_! When Finbar Avery called her _that_ the first time, she was educated by MacNair on its meaning.

_Typical_, she groaned. Congregated at the nearest table were the usual lug-heads of Slytherin. Jostling each other in their camaraderie. Guffawing, punching and sniggering at the pretty Ravenclaws.

Walden nudged Avery and Mulciber as she walked by: "Hey mudblood," Walden sneered, as he swung his legs around to impede her way to the only other Gryffindor in there. "Nice set of pins."

"Yes," Avery drawled in his languid Irish accent. "Nice rack too."

"I see your inbreeding precedes you," she sniped back. She tried to back away. Avery swung his legs around with such lightning speed, she almost landed in MacNair's lap. "Aren't we a little _too_ old for juvenile antics?"

"Isn't it amazing lads, how Gryffies are only brave when others are around? Like those four who pick on our Severus. For someone who _claimed_ to be a best friend you did little to prove it."

"_I_ did little to…"

Silently Mulciber had blocked her only other escape route, she was effectively barricaded. "I suggest you ask that so-called meek little '_cub'_ over there," Mulciber snarled in her ear. She could almost taste his anger.

"Yeah, why don't you _howl_ on his shoulder."

"I don't know what…"

"All your brains went to your tits?"

"If a group of witches are a coven, what would they call a group of wizards?" _his_ voice spoke behind Avery.

"A Thuggery!" she spoke out. She'd recognised the voice of her saviour and was _mortified_ she'd been caught. Trapped amongst this unholy trinity of men. "If you don't mind!" she stomped on Avery's foot, whilst aiming her book at Macnair's crotch and was about to do the same to Mulciber but he'd left. "I've studying to do. Keep quiet, or I'll have you hauled up for attempted harassment."

"Going anyway!" Macnair mumbled.

She was in half a mind to walk past _him_. Yet he'd saved her, so politely she'd decided to offer advice.

"A tip from an old friend," she sighed. "May want to check _Perilous Potions_ by _Dr Angus Leigh_ – Chapter 16 – Page 394. I'm nearly finished with it."

"Li…" she stiffened at the sound of her name from his lips. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," she whispered as a lump caught in her throat. A heaviness weighed on her heart: "Sev," she barely managed to say without tears.

* * *

Thursday, 2nd September and Potions was her first class. Professor Slughorn had started them on a pop quiz with three potions full of differing hues. Veritaserum, Draught of the Living Dead, and Amortentia. A potion Lily thought was irresponsible for a teacher to show a bunch of teens. Of course, it was correctly identified by Potter.

The moment the shimmering tincture hit her nose she closed her eyes. Scents of home wafted to her. Spring Grass, Petrichor, Muggle sweets, Lily-of-the-Valley, (her mother's favourite Yardley scent), Tuney's baking, and something else.

They were then set to make Draught of the Living Dead, the one who brewed the best won a little golden bottle of Felix Felicis. Snape had won it!

The second odd thing occurred in October. Arithmancy Professor Edna Addle had set them a fun project. The theme: Soul-Mates.

"See if there's a logical equation to love," she said in a giggling voice.

So, Lily did. Frustratingly that pattern ended in Severus Snape. Professor Addle then made them do the numbers all through October giving them different patterns to follow. Each and every time her numbers landed on Severus Snape.

November happened! Ancient Runes. Casually, she picked three white tiles decorated with a rune. Dutifully, she'd copied her three. The odd glance Professor Longhorn sent her way made her queasy.

She'd drifted back to when she was completing her Ancient Runes homework. No wonder Professor Longhorn scowled her way. Her runes apparently stated she'd wed one of serpentine cunning, with the fortitude of a lion and the intelligence of an eagle.

_Great_, she muttered, _so my husband's a bloody Griffin_. How fortuitous that I am in the lion's house. It took three days for her to identify her future spouse. The only person that matched with her Amortentia, ancient runes, and Arithmancy.

The only problem, she didn't want to contemplate was her complicated feelings for him. She missed him terribly.

* * *

Without invitation, she sat opposite Remus. Angrily, she brought out her equipment and furiously began writing. The scratching sound did little to alleviate her troubling thoughts.

Allowing a huff to escape from her, she knuckled down on Professor Slughorn's essay, picking up where she'd left off. Lily shuffled in her seat to gain comfort, then began scribbling down thoughts from Perilous Potions.

"Er, Lily, stabbing that poor quill any harder, and you'd have to hand in the table for your homework," she heard Remus quip light-heartedly.

"Sorry Remus," she said through gritted teeth. "Am I bothering you in some way?"

"No, no, you could never be a bother to me," he smiled. Some girls went gaga for the sandy-haired flop over his innocent, kind eyes matched his warm smile. She loved him like she did Tuney. "Besides, I know you've been distant since we returned. Am I right in the source of said distraction?"

Lily covered her face with her hands and leaned on her elbows groaning into her palms. Soon, she was pushing her hair right back, fiery tendrils locked her fingers in. Decisively, she looked up, focussing her green gaze on her other real friend.

"You remember Amortentia?" Remus nodded. "You recall what I said?" another affirmative signal. "Well, do you know the identity, _Sherlock_?"

"I'm guessing it's not James."

"Way off the mark," she snorted, petulantly folding her arms underneath her breasts. "I _deliberately_ left out the last scent. If I'd said it, you and your _mates_ would've done."

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like this," Remus sighed.

"Nope," she lowered her lashes, her arms had flopped down into her lap where her fingers now picked at the hem of her skirt. "The last scent was mothballs."

She didn't appreciate Remus sniggering: "The only person who smells like _that_ around here is…" she took vicious delight at how Remus complexion shifted from shining with amusement to sickly green in a second. "I thought you hated him."

"If you're going _Marauder_ on me, Remus, then goodnight."

"No, Lil, wait!"

It was too late! She'd stood up, packed her bag with lightning speed, then turned around. She'd made such a sweeping exit, even the remaining Slytherins were impressed.

* * *

Before she'd time to blink, she felt the handle of her bag pull taut against her shoulder. The shoulder buckle pinched painfully through her clothing. Angrily, Lily was shoved into a wall in a dangerously dark corridor.

A large hand clamped around her mouth. Squirming and twisting her way out but his grip was tight. Even tried to kick at her assailant! But he was stronger than her.

Fingers explored her attackers bulging forearms, she was the _lucky_ victim of Tarvos Mulciber. He must've been waiting to ambush her since walking out the library.

"Let's see what prissy Missy does when she's had a pureblood thrashing."

She couldn't breathe, her asthma was starting to tighten her passageways. One large arm pinned her to him. The ugly brute had her at a disadvantage. She was uncertain if she'd survive! Whimpering as his fingers slipped under the hem of her blouse. Suddenly bright golden light surrounded them!

Mulciber was temporarily blindsided and almost dropped her. Despite the interruption, he continued to maul at her.

A shockingly high-pitched yelp of surprised pain emanated from his mouth. With the advantage, Lily grabbed and bit his hand causing Mulciber to squeal like a pig. Giving her enough room to aim high, she kicked him in the chin. She'd jabbed her wand's tip in the brute's throat.

"It's poor form to force someone into doing something they don't want to," her saviour said as he advanced on them.

"You didn't mind when it was that McDonald bint last year."

"That does not matter," _he_ said coolly. She could almost feel the smirk. A longer friendship had allowed her to pick up on Severus cues to get away and this was one of them, but she was a Lioness, she was no one's victim. "That was _last_ year, and this is _this_ year. Do keep up. I know your infinitesimal brain has at least a single grain of self-preservation. I suggest you use it."

"Or _what_?"

"Salazar's snake, Mulciber! Move!"

"No!" he exclaimed. "I want that thrice-damned tart! Make her pay. She _despises_ you."

"Who says I _despise_ him?" she piped up remembering she was part of the parlay.

"You haven't _spoken_ to him since O. ."

"She has," Severus said.

* * *

His father was caught stealing from local shops. Then his wife-beating and child abuse were made public. Without Tobias's benefits, Eileen and Sev were plunged further in debt.

She spotted him sitting against a tree sobbing. A small swell of pity had bloomed in her heart. Suddenly he leapt up at her cautious approach.

That was the day he'd wandlessly cast a spell for the first time in front of her, though he didn't tell her what it was.

* * *

"So she has, I don't care."

"I was afraid of this," Severus said with such cool-headed, cold-hearted fierceness that Lily gasped. For the first time, she'd understood how complex he was. "MUFFLIATO," he whirled the charm to wrap around the three of them. "There, now no one can hear your screams."

"NO!" Lily yelled.

At the same time, she watched Severus cast his toenail lengthening hex on Mulciber's feet. His screams were frightful to hear. She covered her ears to drown out as much as she could. Mesmerised, Lily watched Severus violently slash his wand. Horrified by how Mulciber clutched at his face. Fascinated by the crimson flow seeping through his fingers. Following the run of blood down his left arm, her eyes stopped on the Mark!

"I'll 'ave you for this you little guttersnipe. Can't say I didn't warn you."

"What'll you say exactly," Severus sneered. The chill in his voice shivered through her soul. "You: _Professor Slughorn, look at what Snape did to me?_" he mocked in a whinging voice. "Sluggie: _Well, what did you do to warrant __**that**__?_" he deepened his tone, his voice sounded sinful. "Sluggie: _Mr Snape, what've you to say for yourself?_" His charm kept the sound at bay to stop others from interfering. "Me: _Professor, I heard a woman scream! Chivalrously, I stopped the assault._"

Pell-mell, Lily sent objects flying, seeking her muggle camera. Once found, she wound the film on to the next frame, set the flash on and zoomed in on the mark of Mulciber's arm. An efficient snap and she'd _actual_ evidence she could bring forward to Dumbledore.

"Sev, it's all right, I got it."

"Now, you hobble as fast as you can. Kindly Madam Pomfrey will make you better by the end of the day. Got that, Mulch?"

Severus evaporated the muffliato charm with so much aura, finesse, style, and efficiency her jaw dropped. From what she could gather he no longer made allowances. Something _was_ different about Severus this year and she was determined to know what.

"Sev," she said although her voice quivered a little.

"Yes, Lily?" he arched his eyebrow. When did that become a characteristic?

"I'm…I…er," she coughed. _That was lame, Lily_. Now he's smirking with the arched eyebrow. "Ahem," she cleared her throat trying to ignore the impish tilt of his head. "You're a little different this year."

"There are reasons," he said.

"Reasons?"

"Far too many reasons," he expanded.

"Far too many reasons?" she was beyond frustrated with the males of this school today, "FAR TOO MANY REASONS!"

"Don't yell," Severus hissed.

"I'll yell if I bloody well feel like it," she stomped her foot and threw her hair back over her shoulder. "You're different Sev. You're standing tall, you no longer smell of mothballs. You say rather cryptically that you no longer think Mary's attack funny. Now you're telling me REASONS is the answer?"

"No, I said REASONS will be a future discussion, down in The Three Broomsticks over a spot of lunch."

"Last time I saw you, you were crying against a tree railing against the world – at one point you even quoted _Wish You Were Here_ by Pink Floyd."

"Well, we _were_ two lost souls swimming in a fishbowl, running over the same old ground but have we found the same old fish? Highly appropriate, I'd say."

"True," she conceded. He even argued better. How had his voice deepened that much? Even James still sounded squeaky at times. "So, you literally won't tell me anything?"

"I can tell you the whole convoluted story over lunch. A story that, if I'm not much mistaken, is going to change history."

"Change history?"

"Oh Lily," Severus sighed. Darker eyes that could tell a painful story silently crawled through her core as he stepped forward. She paced back to accommodate him. "Still beautiful as a fresh summers day, autumnal fires shimmers through your hair, and your emerald eyes like new springs leaves, skin as pale as winter snow – have I ever told you how beautiful you are Lily?"

Drool formed in her mouth, her legs weakened as her back hit the wall. She observed Severus run lithe fingers through her hair.

"Um, Sev, if I go out with you – you'd be mocked for dating me."

"Damn them all to the depths of hell, Lily, I love you!"

Her heart thrummed, her brain felt like it became a spinning top toy, and her ears burned with the heat of his words. His magnificent aura captivated her. Gods, if he was like this _now_ what would he become in twenty years?

"The Amortentia, the last scent," she confided, "was mothballs, Severus, for some daft reason the fates seemed to have entwined us together on their tapestry."

With that, Severus swept an arm around her waist, brushed the height of her cheekbones with the back of his fingers. Gazing solemnly into her eyes and smirked, the arch of his brow had her knees collapsing into his.

Her mouth fell open when she realised how noble he appeared. She glanced up coyly through her lashes. It seemed that decided him before she'd time to think, she felt rough fingers tilting her head. Suddenly lips meshed together with a hint of tingling tongues.

He tasted deliciously savoury like salted caramel. Just as she was melting he'd pulled his lips off of hers with such lingering longing that she swooned. She'd never swooned!

"Lily, are you all right?" he panted

She blinked at the sound of Sev's voice: "Pardon?" she whispered.

His chuckle made her shiver in all the right places. " Let's get you back to your common room."

"You'll be…"

"I'll be fine," he hugged her close. "Consider (Reasons) I mentioned earlier."

"I wish you'd tell me," she shoved at him, when they were back out in the light she glanced up and he was standing proudly. Jet eyes gazed down, total love shone through. "All right, I'll go out with you on the next Hogsmeade trip."

"Good," he said triumphantly. "You'll have to warn your friends though."

"Hmm," Lily purred, "maybe not," she gazed up into his eyes, "we should be able to do what the hell we want. Only live once, right?"

"If you say so," he smirked as he pressed a kiss to the top of Lily's head an action that spread warmth down to the tip of her toes.

They walked by Rosier, who had his own arm slung around a giggling bushy brunette from Ravenclaw the year above. Neither Evans or Rosier witnessed the knowing look Severus nodded to the girl.

"On second thought," she smiled. "How about a double date?"

Severus curled his lips with distaste. "Not yet, I just want you all to myself."

Lily snuggled further in his comforting arm. Quickly they'd reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Gracious madam, I return your precious charge. She'll need a giant mug of hot chocolate, foaming cream, pink and white marshmallows and cinnamon. She's had a bit of a shock. Good night," he bowed to them both.

"What a gentleman," the Fat Lady blushed then let Lily in. "I can see you picked one of the more _courteous_ Slytherins."

"That was Severus Snape."

She went straight to bed. A steaming hot chocolate by her side. A house elf tottered into view and clicked its fingers. She was dressed in orange cotton pyjamas decorated with white love hearts.

"I love you too, Severus Snape," she sighed into her pillowcase after finishing her drink. "Always have."

* * *

Severus leaned his head back against the silky green and emerald pillows. Safe in the knowledge he'd a small bottle of luck to help him. He knew the risks, so he only took a _tiny_ sip once a month. Besides, in a certain room on the Seventh Floor, he'd had a cauldron brewing with more to give to seventh-year muggleborns, so they had a chance to escape when home.

Yet, he was a Slytherin. So, he used it to gain something he wanted more than luck. Someone more precious than gold.

Once he explained the whole story, he knew she'd understand. After all, there was only one woman he'd come back as a teenager for.

Only one.

Always!

* * *

**AN**: This is an idea that has been buzzing around my brain and was originally going to be called Three Times A Charm but I was never happy with that title. With this new one I got the prologue written!


End file.
